I am Alone
by sesshyblueyes
Summary: Just something for Rin and Sesshomaru, deeper into their relastionship. Rin leaves Sesshomaru, how will this effect him? And how or why does she leave him? Throw Naraku in this and we have a story! Warning! This is rated R for a reason
1. The attack

* I love Rin and I love Sesshomaru so this is a little fic just for them! Fyi, Rin is about, uummm, 17 to 18 years old. Though you might have guessed judging by the fact that this is indeed a romance fic and I am not a prevrit! *hope I spelt that right* Anyway you came to read the fic not my thoughts... so ENJOY!!!*  
  
The fargile human was sitting by the river banks as she finished slipping on her kemono. Though it became slightly damp because her skin was not all the way dry. But she felt the need to rush. Rin had felt another person close by. It could have been just nothing but Rin still wanted to get back to her lord who sat several yards away. She had just tied the last sash and went to see her reflection in the river. Looking herself over she smiled, her lord Sesshomaru had just got her this kemono, and she loved it. It was pure slik and had a maroon color to it, not to mention it had her favorite flowers all over the front, cherry blossems.   
  
She ran her palms over it, smoothing out all the creases and rinkels in it. She took at deep breath and pulled her hair back into a pony. With the tie she had made the other day, Rin had been making little accsesories for herself ever since her lord found her. She didn't want to bother him with petty things like that. Tuckking the other strands of hair behind her ear she began walking back to her lord.   
  
Rin's fears surfaced again when a group of men stood before her. They were theives, humans like her. Though she still feared them, Rin felt the need to scream or run, run to her lord Sesshomaru. But she couldn't, she couldn't move. The human stood frozen as if they might cut her throat any given moment. Most of them had sick grins on their slimy lips.   
  
"She looks good enough to eat" One of them chuckled. There only a few but still enough to bring her down. Rin quived, she was frightend and she wasn't sure if her lord knew or cared about her at this moment. The man who just spoke moved forward, he must have been the leader. He had but black armor, with black harsh eyes to go with it. Not like the golden ones she was used to seeing. He had the worst smile of them all, and the worst smell. The faul stench she ever inhealed. He smelled like a rotting corps, almost like spoiled meat.   
  
It made her sick, even as she fell to the ground her body only grew weaker. She looked up at them as they all just laughed. Rin had the shameness of being a woman flow over her.  
  
*********Meanwhile*********  
  
Sesshomaru was stroaking the two headed dragon's scales, he looked deeper into their copper gleam as they shined off the sun's light. He shot a glance over at the imp who was sitting against a tree.  
  
"Oh what's takking her so long?" The short creature asked  
  
"Patient Jaken, good things come to those who wait, or should I say great things in our case" he said with a grin.  
  
"Oh Mi lord! You can't possibly be refering to that stupid human, can you?"  
  
"Of course"   
  
"I have no idea what you see in a stupid human like that"  
  
"Why must you insist on saying she is stupid?"  
  
"Well, your younger brother is at least half demon and you always say he is worthless"  
  
Sesshomaru moved over to the large oak that the green imp was resting at. Jaken looked up with the utmost fear of his pathadic life. "Sire?" he croaked out out of his short and ugly mouth. Sesshomaru had manged to slam Jaken aganst the solid tree with his foot and yelled,  
  
"Don't you EVER compare that half brother of mine to her, do you understand?"   
  
Jaken slowly noded with his eyes still out cold. It didn't happen very offten but when Sesshomaru yelled it was enough to make the earth shake and cower just as Jaken was doing.   
  
  
  
The hot sent of Rin's blood came to the demon lord's nose, as did her muffled cries to his sharp ears. "Jaken come with me, quickly!" The lord said already running. The dizzy imp leaped to his feet, if he wasn't going to help Rin, he had to help his lord.   
  
Rin's mouth was being covered as many hands slammed her to the ground, and atempting to slicence her. The leader loomed over her, locking an ever horrible gaze with his black eyes. Along with his black hearted intentions.   
  
"Somebody shut this girl up!" he demanded "She's annyoing the hell out of me!"  
  
  
  
Though Rin's pain only got worse as she felt the hardness of his body stab into her. His weight didn't help either, he was thrusting into her defesless form. She wanted to scream for her lord, but hands sealed her salvation. The hot tears ran down her cheeks as the thought of her death came to mind. And the thought of her lord finding her, only scoffing at her weakness of not being able to fend for herself.   
  
Sesshomaru was sprinting as fast as he could toward the sent of his human vassle. He cared deeply for her safety and he wanted her unharmed and untouched. And to his confusion fear for her rushed over body, he was truly afraid of what he might find when he reached her. The demon came upon a group of human theives, and nearing Rin's whails of pain.   
  
With no thought of anything but her safety, the demon lord quickly released his glowing whip from his finger tips. He lashed it around wildly, sliceing up every advirsary in his path. His anger clouded his mind as pushed the man off of Rin. Jaken soon came with shock in his face. The human's body fell against a tree as the demon lord pinned him to it.  
  
  
  
The human's face changed, as his death came flashing in the lord's ruby eye's in front of him. Sesshomaru's growl's came to a bark as he slit his grimmy throat. Sesshomaru truned to see Rin, layig on the dirt floor with her kemono ripped to shreads. His eye's converted back to their golden self. She was shaking, scared to death, her hands still up by her head. Her legs were spread and buised.   
  
  
  
It took a while but the demon soon learned where he had smelt her blood. She had no wounds, except by her legs, where her organs where. He, that man had riped through her pure and harmless virgenity. He felt nothing but sympthy at the moment, the lord looked down at her broken body.   
  
"Miiiiiii, llooorrrdddd" Jaken said quite shakkey himself. Sesshomaru pulled her into his arms, and removed her tattered kemono. With nothing more, the demon wrapped her in his soft white tail that rested on his right shoulder. He held her close to his chest, trying to keep her consiled.   
  
"Lord Sesshomaru..." Rin slured out  
  
"Shhh, Rin you are not to wonder off by yourself again"  
  
"But I was just.."  
  
"I don't care! I almost lost you! And I don't think I could live with myself if I couldn't protect you. I don't think I could bare it" Jaken, in all the years he had served his lord, never witnessed Sesshomaru shed tears, more or less for a human.  
  
"We shall leave Jaken. We are to find the demon Naraku" Sesshomaru still holding the human began to leave for Ah and Un.  
  
"But sire, why Naraku? What can he do?"  
  
"Not him, that woman he created"  
  
"Do yo speak of Kagrua?"  
  
"Yes, maybe she can help Rin recover"  
  
Jaken,hated Naraku and Kagrua, he feared them almost as much as Sesshomaru, so going there would be almost walking into the lions den.   
  
"But sire, prehaps we can find someone eles"  
  
"Can you think of no other?"  
  
"Well there's always that woman that your brother hangs around with, she knows of medicen I believe"  
  
"I'll concider it, that is if Kagrua cannot help us"  
  
*Ah first chapter.... so how'd ya like it??? Please tell me! I wish to know!* 


	2. The Kiss?

*Hey I am really sorry about my spelling, my computer is really messed up. So I'll try harder to keep my grammar in check. Anyway thanks for my reviews it really helps me to want to continue my fic. This is my first Inuyasha fic but not my first fic. Anyway on with the story.... ENJOY!*  
  
The demon lord Sesshomaru stood before Naraku's castle. The bee like insect's were buzzing all around them, as the lord held the weakened human in his arms. Of course Jaken was terrifed. "Mi lord don't you think we should go somewhere else?" Jaken asked as he hid behind his master.   
  
Though Sesshomaru only walked forward in search of Naraku, Jaken slowly followed. As he neared the entrace he saw a female figure stand before him. She looked almost like a shadow figure but by the smell of her blood he could tell she was of Naraku.   
  
"Ah lord Sesshomaru, it's a pleasure to see you again"  
  
"Where is Naraku?" He said with anger in his voice  
  
"I am sorry to say, but he's out right now. Probably destorying that brother of your's" Kagura was very fond of him, for one reason or another. Even after he had shot down the proposial of killing Naraku she still had grown a liking to Sesshomaru. Maybe it was because of his power and pure blood that she liked. "I see you've brought a human with you, I see. So your still hanging around with her."  
  
"In fact I was looking for you"  
  
"Why me?" A shockness came to her voice as such Sesshomaru had never said more than five words to her.  
  
"Your the only female I am aware of with great powers. This human is in great pain, pain my sword nor myself can heal"  
  
"I smell the blood, and where it came. Fine, I'll help her, but just this once."   
  
Kagura led them inside the castle as the darkness seemed to grow. "Sire?" Jaken stuttered. "Do you think this is the real castle, and not an illusion?"  
  
"I am not sure, but be on your guard"  
  
Kagura showed them to a large room with a bed in the middle of the floor. "'ll be just a moment I have something that needs my attetion, in the mean time she can rest here"  
  
"Jaken" Sesshomaru said, right after the door shut.  
  
"Yes, sire?"  
  
"I want you to follow her, see if she's up to anything."  
  
"Yes master, at once" Jaken too, left as lord Sesshomaru sat with Rin still wrapped up in his tale. There was a silence between them for what seemed like forever until Rin spoke up with a weak and heavy voice.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru" she said slowly "I am sorry, I am sorry I caused you all this trouble"  
  
"Don't worry about it, you just rest" Sesshomaru had enough shame of him almost allowing a human see him cry. He wasn't sure why he liked her so much but she just always seemed to be there with him. She was very brave, she never feared him not even once. And the fact he would shed tears, was overbareing, more or less for a human. The lord only cried once, but he was very small, when his mother had passed away. That's when his father stopped trusting him, spending less time with him. And it made him sick, of how muched he loved that woman, and her half breed son.  
  
Though it made no difference now, no one had ever seen him cry, and he would keep it that way. "My lord? May I ask a simple question?"  
  
"Yes, what is it?" he said turning to her.  
  
"Why did you save me? Why did you care about me?" Sesshomaru's heart began to quicken, for he had no answer.  
  
"Rin, I can't say, I've always takken a liking for you. Even when you were small"   
  
"Lord Seshomaru, I am glad that I am with you. And I am glad you saved me"  
  
Sesshomaru was now looming over her, with his one arm holding him up. He just locked his eyes on hers, and the beauty she had. He never thought that anyone could have this much innoicence still in their face, even after all the horrible things that had happend to them.   
  
Rin placed her rough hand upon his slender and smooth face. It slid down to his neck as he moved closer to her. It was until he was an inch from her lips did Sesshomaru notice what was coming next.   
  
"Lord Sesshomaru???" there was question in her voice, but no hesitation. The demon lord moved to kiss her quivering lips. Up until the door slammed open as Naraku stood in way. Shocked to see Sesshomaru so close to her, and of course how fast he moved away from her. Rin astounded as well saw her lord sitting with his back to her. A discusting smile sild across Naraku's face, he knew just how this was going to work out.  
  
`The lord had never felt so humilated in his whole life. And when he thought of his future actions, he was discusted with himself. What was I thinking? He thought to himself Was I going to kiss her? More than that if Naraku hadn't interupted! What was doing!!!??? While Sesshomaru was mentaly kicking himself Kagrua appered behind Naraku.  
  
When she asked all to leave Jaken just seemed to follow Sesshomaru.  
  
"Mi lord when I was following her you wont believe what I found"   
  
"What is it Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked, annyoied.   
  
"That woman, she went deep into the forest, but she was speaking to an old tree. She sought information on you and your brother"  
  
*I know kinda short but I'll try and make them longer next time.... anyway until chapter 3... * 


	3. Kagrua's Spells

Well it's been a while so hope you enjoy, Chapter 3..... thanks for reading. I always wanted to say this: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the chacters, though once I take over the world and take over Rumiko Takahashi's body I will.... just kiding. Anyway here ya go...   
  
"Oh lord Sesshomaru, I didn't see you there" Kagrua put a hand to her chest as Sesshomaru came out of the shadows of Naraku's castle.   
  
"How is she?"  
  
"The girl? Oh, she's fine, just a little rest and Rin will be up and about"   
  
Sesshomaru had to admit to himself that he was relived, that nothing serious had happen to her, nothing that would kill her at most. Kagrua and Sesshomaru were now very close to one another. Both of their chest were grazing the other. "I see you've takken a liking for that girl" Kagrua gave a laugh "if I may, what is a rich powerful demon lord like yourself doing with a poor foolish young human girl doing with you?"  
  
"If I may Kagrua, Rin is no girl, she is a woman"  
  
"Maybe" Kagrua leaned close to Sesshomaru's ear and whispered "But I can give you something much more than she ever dreamed of" When Kagrua slid back in front of him she gave a smile, a slick discusting grin that Naraku too held within his lips. Sesshomaru looked at her with such confusion yet complete understanding with her motives. Her desires were sliping out of her ruby eyes given to her by Naraku. Every time the lord gazed into her blazing eyes he only thought of Naraku. He felt his instincts grow stronger as she moved even closer to him. His MALE instincts, ever since he had been around with Rin he never once thought of his male desires. But now that a woman of perfect age stood before him, it was becoming clear to the both of them.  
  
Sesshomaru was doing his best to hide it but, by this time even Kagrua could feel it. He swallowed, "What are your intentions?"   
  
"Be not a fool" she said leaning close to his lips. Such wonderful lips he had, to go along with the rest of his body. Strong arms and chest to go with a strong voice. It felt wonderful for Kagrua to hear. She loved his form, his voice his power everything. In a sick manner it excited her to no end. Her heart raced as she felt his very breath lingering on her lips. "You and I both know your no fool"  
  
Sesshomaru's breath was trembling, even if it was Kagrua, he felt a need for her, she was a woman and attractive. Though he knew that in the end he would think low of himself. But that didn't matter right now, he wanted her, he wanted to be aggressive. He couldn't be like that with Rin, though he longed for her body but he also now of all times longed to what would seem like another rape to Rin.   
  
Kagrua's lips soon touched Sesshomaru's. Then followed by her tounge, it moved with his with such grace. Kagrua's hands went around his neck as Sesshomaru embraced her kiss, or more of a tounge latching. One of her hands were sliding down to his rock hard chest. Atempting to slip it inside his kemono. Sesshomaru held Kagrua's jaw in his hand, her jaw moved slowly as her tounge only pushed futher into his mouth.  
  
Sesshomaru's heart skiped when he heard Rin's cry. "Sesshomaru-sama!!"  
  
"Rin!" He had forgotten Kagrua and her kiss, he ran past her as if she didn't exsist anymore. Sesshomaru was starving to reach her side, away from Kagrua and her spells. When he finaly did reach the end of the hall and to her room he threw open the door.  
  
And to his amazment he saw Rin being held by the neck, at none other than Inuyasha's hands.  
  
sooo.... did ya like it? Please tell me I beg of you tell me 


	4. No more words

"Inuyasha????" The half breed gave a laugh as he held Rin now   
  
closer to the ground. "Wha..."   
  
"If you want her so bad come fight me, I'll be in a small  
  
village near by" And right before his eye's Rin left in the arms of   
  
his brother.   
  
"Mi lord!!!! Your humble servent comes"  
  
"Jakken! Stay here"  
  
"But Mi lord...." Jakken croaked, "What about me?"  
  
"You have your orders, stay here"  
  
"Your not thinking about going after that human and your  
  
brother are you??"  
  
"This is a perfect oppertunity. Why shouldn't I?"  
  
"As you will Mi lord" And with a blur, an instant the demon   
  
lord was gone.   
  
Meanwhile  
  
"Why are you doing this Inuyasha??" Rin asked franticly  
  
atempting to be free of his grasp on her.   
  
"You have much to learn of the real world" He said over his   
  
shoulder. This wasn't like Inuyasha, though she didn't know him well,  
  
it was still very strange for him to so such a thing. Rin knew of   
  
Inuyasha at the very least. Sesshomaru barely spoke of him. She knew  
  
of his half human state and how he deeply cared for one of the humans.  
  
Inuyasha gave his last leap and threw Rin on the hard dirt   
  
floor. "I hope you know I am not the real Inuyasha" he said through  
  
his discusting smile.  
  
"No.... Naraku!!! You bastard!!! How could you"  
  
Though before she finished Naraku slammed his hand on her   
  
mouth.   
  
"Not another word, you filthy human" He removed his hand and   
  
loomed over her "Your problably wondering why I Naraku would waste   
  
my time with a human like you"  
  
"No, I was wondering why you challenged my lord Sesshomaru"  
  
"Look at you, your already calling him YOUR lord Sesshomaru,  
  
when you are nothing but his servent. Like that ugly green thing   
  
that tags along with him" Naraku now looked into her eyes, his black  
  
eyes that seemed to hold the universe and it's darkness. "My reasons  
  
for challenging him are none of your concern. Besides I wont be   
  
fighting him anyway"  
  
"Of course not. Your nothing but a coward! You fear death so  
  
you have someone else do all you work. You stupid half breed you  
  
could never compar to Sesshomaru's power"  
  
Naraku grew angry, so angry that he almost killed her right   
  
then. He pined her to the Earth's floor, "Dose it look like I fear  
  
death? I've died before, all because of Kikyo! And Inuyasha, I seek  
  
revenge"  
  
"Then why do you do this to me and to my lord?"  
  
"I am tired of hearing your voice." Naraku's hand clamped   
  
around her neck, he squeezed it tightly, a light came out of his claws  
  
and then gave way at her whole body.  
  
Rin tired to yell, but no words came. She looked at Naraku.  
  
"That's right, I took your voice. You may not speak any longer"  
  
Rin felt like crying, she felt as if she would wake up any  
  
moment, and see that this horrible image was not real. "Oh and one   
  
last thing" he said with his discusting voice "I'll leave those demons  
  
to deal with you" he said pointing at the trees that held thousands of  
  
eyes and millions of fangs, blood drenched and waiting for the flesh  
  
of a young human girl. She no longer saw Naraku, he of course escaped.   
  
She couldn't move, there was no point, those demons could out run her  
  
any day.   
  
And more to the point, where would she run? Her lord's castle  
  
was miles away, and no one would be there anyway. They were surrounding  
  
her, closing in every second. Her legs grew weak, Rin fell to the   
  
ground, thinking that this was her last moment of life, of course she  
  
felt that way about the wolfes as well, when she was very small.  
  
"IORN REVER SOUL STEALER!!!!" came out of nowhere.   
  
"I know that voice" Rin said to herself  
  
Coming into view a crimison kemono with silver hair and those  
  
beautiful golden eyes. "Damn, I could have swore I heard Naraku's   
  
voice and smelled him, he must have those jewl shards"  
  
"Inuyasha!" he slowly turned to see HIS Kagome.  
  
"Yeah what is it?"  
  
"SIT" and he did, Inuyasha fell face first onto the grass.  
  
Coming up with a mouthfull of grass in his mouth he yelled  
  
"What the hell was that for? I didn't do nothin"  
  
"You could have killed someone just radomly throwing attacks  
  
like that"  
  
"Whatta you talkin 'bout? All I killed was the demons with   
  
Naraku's blood runinn through their vains!"  
  
"AAAAAHHHHH" Kagome yelled out of frustration "Look over there"  
  
She said pointing at Rin who was sitting on her knees.   
  
"You having marriage problems?" Sango came running with her  
  
boomerang ready for action.  
  
"We should be asking you that" Inuyasha said "I heard that  
  
slap you gave Miroku"  
  
"Well he was being 'romantic' in fornt of the children"  
  
Inuyasha sighed "Whatever"  
  
"Sango dear" Miroku came out of the bushes with two twins   
  
hanging over his shoulders, and a red slap on his cheek.   
  
"The children are being restless"   
  
"Whose the girl?" Shippo asked who just appered out of no where  
  
"Donno, she looks familar" Inuyasha said  
  
"It's Rin"   
  
"Who?" Inuyasha asked  
  
"She hangs around your brother enough"  
  
"Ah, don't remind me"  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!" and all turned to see the arisotcrat brother of  
  
Inuyasha stand before them.   
  
Kagome kept thinking about the whole situation, fist Inuyasha  
  
smelt Naraku's blood and then Rin shows up following by Sesshomaru,   
  
angry with Inuyasha more than usualy.   
  
"Inuyasha! Naraku must have something to do with this"  
  
He noded, and unleashed Testusiga "Not ta worry, he hasn't  
  
tasted my back lash wave yet" Inuyasha said with a grin.  
  
Well later days thanks for readin 


	5. Sesshomaru saves a life

I know it's been a whlie since I've updated but my computer is down so I have to use my dad's   
  
computer at work so I'll have to make this quick. Anyway thanks for readin, oh before we  
  
get started, that last review from Sesshykai, just ignor it. It's nothing really, that is   
  
if you were concered. If that person is reading this you should know that I wish you could   
  
have sent it in an email rather than on fan fic. Anyway thanks for readin here we go....  
  
Chapter 5 ENJOY.....  
  
Inuyasha unleashed Testsuiga in it's transformed state. A smile of confedince sliped  
  
over his lips. "Come on! I got a new trick up my sleeve, and I am sorry to say your only  
  
gonna see it once" The excitment of finaly destroying his elder brother came to his mind.  
  
It would end, all talk of his father and who was really destined to have the legendary  
  
blade, Testsuiga. Now that his brother was here he would finish Sesshomaru off at this very  
  
moment Testsuiga cried for his blood.  
  
"Inuyasha wait a minute!" Kagome cried "What if this is a trick."  
  
"Wha'ca talkin 'bout Kagome?" Inuyasha asked halfway putting down his sword.  
  
"We just heard Naraku in the shadows of the night, 'come on isn't obvious?"  
  
"Huh?" Inuyasha aparently was getting the concept. Kagome let out a sigh and moved  
  
in fornt of Inuyasha to speak to Sesshomaru.  
  
"Sesshomaru, don't jump to concultions. Think about it the situtaion for a sec"  
  
"Kagome don't trust him, talking won't help" Kagome looked down at Rin who was only  
  
starring up at Sesshomaru, almost trying to figure out why he was behaving in such a way.  
  
"Kagome is it?" Sesshomaru asked "I don't need any of your lies. Your protecting my  
  
little brother because he was caught in his own stupid actions. I don't need an explanation.  
  
It is clear to see, Inuyasha seeks revenge."  
  
"Why would Inuyasha hurt a human?"  
  
"How should I know? Ask him! He is the one who took her! He's the one who stole her  
  
away from me! Rin! Tell me! What did he do to you? Please tell me wha...." Rin now clined  
  
to his shoulder crying begging him to stop his accucsions. She starred at him with tears   
  
seeping through her red and tried eyes. She moved her lips to the word 'stop'. Confused by  
  
his own actions from the day before, Sesshomaru pulled her into his chest. Allowing her to   
  
wrap her arms around his neck. Only to be closer to him, that's all she wanted was for him   
  
to embrace her love. Not to love her in return but just to know it and except it.  
  
Meanwhile back at Naraku's castle  
  
"How amusing the woman heart is, don't you agree kagura?" Naraku laughed to himself.  
  
He was watching from the safety of his castle. Gazing into Kanna's mirror that provited  
  
Seeing how Inuyasha and Kagome looked at one an other and how they now BOTH despised Kikyo  
  
for what she did. He saw how Miroku and Sango had two beautiful children. Even saw the adult  
  
in Shippo. At this point he was merly three jewel shards away from completeing the   
  
Shikion no tamma. And Inuyasha seemed to have all three pices.  
  
Kagrua moved over next to Naraku. Watching everything, as he did. Seeing all through  
  
their lives. Making sure they didn't step out of line of his objectives. "Don't you have   
  
anything better to do? The human life is so boring" she said in a moan of bordisiom.  
  
"Relax I'll call upon your services again"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Do honesly think I haven't been watching you?"  
  
She cocked an eyebrow "Watching me as you do to them?"  
  
"Not only that but, I see it in your eyes"  
  
"See what?"  
  
"You want him"  
  
"You mean to tell me that you've been watching me with Sesshomaru?"  
  
And he smiled "Kagrua I see EVERYTHING you do, I don't even need the mirror to see   
  
that. I made you, therefore I know everything you do, see, say, feel, smell, touch, want.  
  
You name it and I can almost read your mind"  
  
"Impossible!" she yelled standing away from him.  
  
"How do you think I gave Goshinki that ability"   
  
fyi, Goshinki the demon that bit  
  
Inu's sword in half, I don't think I spelt it right  
  
Frightend by this thought Kagrua moved toward the door leading out of Naraku's   
  
chamber. "Wait Kagura, don't you want to know what daddy intends to do with Sesshomaru?"  
  
And he was her 'daddy' he created her, so as him being her father he was her master.   
  
She was bound to him until he said otherwise or dead.  
  
She turned to him "What? Why do you need him?"  
  
"I indend to weaken his heart, which was easer than I thought it would be. That   
  
human girl is his ultiment weakness."  
  
"So what? How does that have any connection with me?"  
  
"I am not finished. In his weakened state he will be very easy to control. Even a   
  
demon lord like himself, if he has a weakness then it's possible."  
  
"So you want to control him as well? Why doesn't this surprise me?"  
  
"Oh this will surprise you, after I have complete control over him, I can finaly  
  
get rid of Onigumo, my human heart"  
  
"That yerns for Kikyo?"  
  
"Correct" Naraku said slowyly almost trying to forget onigumo's presance.  
  
"So how does Sesshomaru help?"  
  
"Once I am through with him, I will fuse my body with his, making me full demon, and  
  
a pure blooded demon at that. Then after Kohaku's done with his work then he will die in  
  
front of Sango's very eyes, that is after he has already murdered her children. And last but  
  
not least, to bring Kikyo and Koga back to life, and throw them at Inuyasha's and Kagome's  
  
feet."   
  
Yeah.... somehow Koga died over the years so sorry if your a Koga fan but he and   
  
Kikyo will be in my fic soon, even though I hate Kikyo with an inflaming passion  
  
"Your so crule, don't you think your going a little over board, I mean having Kohaku  
  
kill Sango's children?"  
  
"My revenge is deathless, and if you succed in helping me, you and Kanna will be   
  
free from my hands"  
  
Meanwhile back with Inu and the gang  
  
"I can't believe it. Sesshomaru just left after she asked him to" Kagome said  
  
"Who asked him to?"   
  
"Oh honestly Inuyasha, Rin! Rin asked that he not kill us"  
  
"Yeah right, as if he would kill us, I am too strong for him"  
  
"You know Inuyasha now that I think about it, there was a time when Sesshomaru   
  
saved your life" Kagome said in a smile.  
  
"You must have been dreamin" he said folding his arms.  
  
"I am afraid Inuyasha, Kagome is right" Miroku said sitting next to him.  
  
Inuyasha starred into the flames before him, the heat was dacning across his cheeks  
  
making him lose himself in his memoreies.  
  
flashback  
  
A small red ball came rolling in Sesshomaru's garden of his quaters. And then came   
  
his younger brother running after it. "Brother Sesshomaru" he said in such a chlid voice  
  
"Will you play with me none of the humans will" Inuyasha looked up at his brother.  
  
"Please"  
  
"NO! Your not even my real brother, the humans won't play with you because your only  
  
half! And your only my half brother! You'll never be as good as me! Because of your mother!  
  
Your both worthless, my father didn't need you or her! It's your fault she's dead"  
  
"She?" Inuyasha said in tears  
  
"I said he, our father"   
  
Comin back now  
  
'I wonder why he said she?' Inuyasha thought to himself 'Could he have been refering  
  
to his mother' Inuyasha shook his head 'Na... he probably could care less about her'  
  
"When did he save my life?"  
  
"Oh, well it was a while ago when you couldn't control your demon blood. He only   
  
held you off with his sword, he didn't kill you when he had the chance"  
  
"Hmp. Who cares anyway? It's not like I can remember it anyway"   
  
"Sure Inuyasha"  
  
back over at Naraku's place  
  
The door of Rin's room shut slowly behind Sesshomaru, his head fell against it, still trying  
  
to figure out what and why everything had happened in the pervious hours.   
  
"You can stop hidding" he said to Kagrua as she came out of the darkness.  
  
"So you could smell me, very clever" She said putting her fan to her lips.   
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Only to remove your armor, you seem tried. Might I help you relax?"  
  
"We did this once before"  
  
"Yes and so rudely interupted" And now her true colors were showing.  
  
"You and I shared a kiss, you seemed to enjoy yourself"  
  
"And are you saying you did not"  
  
"On the conterary"  
  
"So what, what do we do now?"   
  
Sesshomaru laughed at himself 'How pethdic am I? It's like she's begging me. I like  
  
wemon who play hard to get, it's more fun that way. All well'   
  
"Follow me" she said slowly  
  
on the other side of the castle  
  
"Jakken?" Rin asked "How long have you been with Sesshomaru?"  
  
"Many years, I've lost count. Why do you ask such fooish questions?"  
  
"Has he ever loved someone before?"  
  
"Bahwa! How dare you ask about Master Sesshomaru's love life!"  
  
"I know I shouldn't but I just want to know" she said softly, as she lay on the   
  
floor not far from Jakken.   
  
"Not that I remember, of course he would stop at a tavren from time to time, but I  
  
have never seen him with any wemon. Of course they were all female DEMONS!" He made it   
  
clear they were demons.   
  
"I know. I could never be with him, how could I... I am not worthy"  
  
Alright now I have to go now.... thanks for readin 


	6. Kagura's spells part 2

Sorry bout the wait but...it's been a tough ride... you guys are gonna hate me cause Sesshomaru does something really stupid.  
Don't know why I guess it's just a male thing, but I promise it will all work out in the end.... anyways.... on with the show  
  
"What a minute" Jakken snapped "I thought your voice was stolen from you?"  
Rin sat up and put her hand to her throat. Her eyes widened.  
"Oh my. I can't believe it, how? I could have sworn that Naraku.... NARAKU!" Rin shot from the floor and sliped into her kemono.  
Jakken of course, was flabergasted. "Jakken it wasn't Inuyasha who attacked me, it was"  
  
"Of course it wasn't" Jakken finished "What? I don't understand"  
"Do you think Lord Sesshomaru is that stupid? He know's it wasn't Inuyasha"  
Rin was so confused, this wasn't making any since at all, her childhood nightmares were returning to her mind.  
"But then why would he... why would Sesshomaru attack him for no reason?"  
"Those two have hated eachother since long before you were born"  
'No' she thought to herself 'He couldn't have known. Sesshomaru had to have thought that Inuyasha...' Rin cut off her thoughts and fears of her Lord betraying her.  
  
meanwhile on the other side of the castle  
  
Kagura shut the door behind her, looking stright at Sesshomaru.  
The smile painted on her lips was easy enough for him to see her motives once again. He was sitting against the wall from across the room. She stepped forward, "Tell me Kagura" Sesshomaru said to her not allowing her to take another step "Why do you want me? How could I possibly help you?"  
  
Hiding her fear, Kagura contiued to move towards him. Up until she leaned down to his level did she answer his question.  
"What makes you think I need your help? Maybe I want to help you..."  
"Hmp.. like you could help me?"  
  
"Your here aren't you?"  
"Why do you deceive Naraku?"  
  
"Why must we always speak of him?!" Sesshomaru, was a little shocked that she raised her voice to him, that excited him, him and all his desire.  
  
'Perfect, my spell is taking effect. His MALE emotions is making it that much easer' she said within her lonely mind.  
"Do not yell" he said quite slowly.  
  
Without Sesshomaru's knowledge Kagura took his lips to hers. Holding his jaw, opening her mouth just a little. Allowing his tounge to push through her lips and run against hers. 'Why? Why am I doing this? What about Rin? More to the point why am I thinking of her?'  
  
Sesshomaru let his body fall onto the floor, having Kagura fall ontop of him. He didn't even think, of where she was, he was much more vonerable, considering his armor was absencent.  
His hands were wandering up her Kemono, feeling up her leg, that Naraku had so graciously given her.  
  
I know it's really short and not written well cause I am in a hurry so I am really sorry.... cries I'll try harder next time 


	7. Torn

sorry I know it's been a while so here we goooo!!!! ENJOY!  
  
"Stop it you ungreatful human!" The small toad demanded.  
"Lord Sesshomaru will be angry if you disrub him!"  
  
"But I have to tell him, tell him not to fight with Inuyasha."  
Rin was strugling with Jakken's streangth, he wouldn't be this strong, had not her body given way of her will. Her muscles were still weak and Sesshomaru's servant was pulling her down.  
'Come on body' she pleaded in her head 'You need to get to Sesshomaru,  
you need to see him, now MOVE!'  
  
"Jakken forgive me, but I must get to him" Rin gave her last kick to the toads head and he fell out cold.  
  
meanwhile  
  
Sesshomaru shot open his eyes, he lay flat on the ground with his chest to the sky. His vision was blury, but he could still see Kagura. He could feel his body, it was heavy and he couldn't even lift his arm. 'Wha... What the hell? Why am I?'  
  
His body gave a jolt, when he had finaly relized what was happening to him. "What are you doing to me?"  
  
"Are you not enjoying yourself?" she asked in a sex tone.  
He looked down at his chest, Kagura's body rested on his, convinlently both of their clothes were absent.  
  
"How did I... end up like"  
"Sshh... relax. Your body is tense"  
"I don't need you to-" Kagura took the liberty of silencing him with her tounge rubbing against his.  
  
In Naraku's sick and demented mind  
  
"Lord Naraku"  
"Yes Kanna... What is it?" Naraku asked sliding his hand out of pants. He sat up and pulled his kemono over his chest.  
"How much longer do you wish me to hold the mirror?" Her voice was slow and broken.  
"Until Kagura's done with her job"  
"What is she doing? Why is she with the man, with the hair like mine?"  
"You mean the silver hair"  
Kanna nodded "Yes"  
"To put it bluntly... she's fucking him"  
"Fucking??" "You shouldn't use words like that"  
"What does it mean?"  
"Hmp... she's having her way with him"  
"Is he going to marry her?"  
A roar of laughter emerched from Naraku's throat.  
"Don't count on it, don't fail me like your sister, do your job" Naraku laid back down in front of the reflection and slid his hand back down his pants again, only because Sesshomaru would not please him.  
  
back over with Rin  
  
'Hold on body your almost there' Rin told herself as her body moved closer the door. "LORD SESSHOMARU!!!"  
  
"Rin! Kagura get off of me"  
"Lord Sesshomaru it wasn't..."  
She stood in the door way, frozen. Her body wouldn't move.  
Her knees felt weak but the would not let her fall. Rin's mouth was open but no words came from her throat, her heart quicked and her skin went cold. Like Rin, Sesshomaru could not move, he had not a clue what to do. Never had he been put in a situtation like this before.  
  
His emotions were mixed and confused. Why? Why did he care about her feelings.... she was a child. Not even his own, and yet he felt torn. "Rin... I"  
  
"Oh I am so sorry, my lord. I should have knocked. It wasn't even that important" Rin managed to turn and shut the door. When she stood outside her body finaly gave way and she fell to the floor. 'How could I be so stupid? Thinking Lord Sesshomaru would even return my love...'  
  
"How rude, that little brat should have knocked" Kagura said sitting up with him. "However it doesn't have to ruin our fun" She said putting her arms around him. "Forget it" "Oh come on"  
"I said Fuck off!"  
This time he struck her, sending her across the room. The red hot sting from his rath caused her to bleed Naraku's blood.  
  
Okay I am sorry but my moms forcing me off... until next time 


	8. I am Alone

question.... I can't help but wonder if Naraku made his first daughter his age on purpose.....'Everyone gets freaked out' Sorry sorry but I had to ask....maybe I shouldn't have... anyway one more thing... don't know why a lot of people do this but they like to put two u's in Sesshomaru.... I don't know where your getting if from but... it's only one 'u' you can do it with Kikyo or Kikyou... but cut it out with Sesshy... Anyway later and on with the show.....

Flashback..

She was pleading to him. Hoping he would take the food she had offered him. The small child sighed as he once again declined and denied her.

"Where did you get those bruises?" she looked up at the demon laid against a tree. He cocked his head to the side, allowing his glossy silver hair to sine in the sunlight as it fell over his shoulders. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to"

A smile. A laugh had finally submersed from her. It had been weeks since she even curved her lips "What are you smiling about?" Sesshomaru quickly covered with the response "I don't care I am just curious"

Yet another flashback....

She was running from those horrible beasts. The wolves, those blood thirsty monsters threatened to rip her small body to shreds. And even as she tripped on the cursed branch all she could think of was him.

One more flashback....

Sesshomaru had unleashed Tensaiga for the 2nd time. Diminishing the goblins, waiting to take the poor child to hell. He held her, in his arms. Almost praying for her to awaken. His intisapation was growing; Sesshomaru considered using Tensaiga once more, if only to restore this innocent life. He drew a gasp, her heart, it was beating. The child forced her eyes open, to gaze upon her savior.

back to the present story

Sesshomaru could feel Rin's body against the same door he was behind. He as well, fell onto the floor, feeling up the wooden surface that now closed him off from her.

"Rin?" he asked as if she would answer.

'Could I really be such a fool? Why, why did I hurt her so much? I saved her brought her form death and now... I was afraid, afraid that I would lose her. As a child I could protect her from anything. No that's not it' he said in his head shaking it a little 'No, I was afraid to lose her AS A CHLID. How? Right before my eyes, she grew up. I was afraid, if she grew up. I was afraid if she grew up into an adult that I might.... I saved her, because I thought it would clear my guilty thoughts. Or at least tats what I told myself. If she grew up that I might, fall.... How could I be so blind?'

"Rin?" He said out loud. But this time, he could not even hear her heart beat, she was gone.

'No' He thought 'No, Rin I need you, because for one reason, now what I fear the most is being...'

"Lord Sesshomaru!!!" He tired blocking out Jakken and his ranting.

'I don't want to be alo...'

"That human Rin is gone!" And in the darkness he whispered something no one would ever hear.

"I am alone"....

'How? Why?' Rin was yelling in her mind as she ran out of Naraku's castle. Though she couldn't think clearly, Rin kept triping over every tree bark and branch. Cutting up her legs even worse than before. But it didn't matter; she couldn't stay in that disgusting g castle any longer.

"You're a very strange child" Memories of her lord Sesshomaru were rushing through her mind, "But then I wear eye shadow... men just don't do that. So doesn't that make me a little odd as well?" In the past, when he tried to comfort her. Tried make her feel that she wasn't all that strange or at least that she wasn't the only one.

"Sesshomaru!!!" She felt like screaming... yelling at the top of her lungs, for her Sesshomaru, as if yelling would help or solve anything.

"Naraku!!!!" Kagura stormed into his chambers. "The abilities you gave me have failed"

"No" Naraku turned to her, raising his hand and slamming it down to her cheek. "You have failsed. You always disappoint me, I suppose we have to riley on Kuhaku. Kanna, summon him, right now." He motioned for her to leave the two alone.

Once Kanna was safely out of hearing range even for a demon did the two really start to talk. "I want my freedom, DAMNIT!!"

"Never" Naraku slapped her again, and again and until she fell to the floor with a blood painted face. "You've fucked up too many times. Kagura you will remain my slave until you die. Even then in hell, I will be your master, you will never be free"

"Inuyasha..." the half breed turned to see Miroku and Sango standing with serious expressions on their faces. "Did you see it?" Inuyasha nodded, he moved away from his black hair beauty, who was soundly asleep and holding Inuyasha's child.

"Yeah I saw it"

"It's best we don't tell Kagome, you know how it upsets her"

"I just hope she doesn't come looking for me"

"One thing still puzzles me" Sango sat down and took a deep breath "I thought that both Kikyo and Koga died by Naraku's hands."

"Yeah so what?"

"Sango makes a valued point. All of us have been fighting Naraku for years, and yet he still manages to out smart us each and every time. But even now Naraku seems to have gotten you're your brother involved"

"Wha? I don't understand what Kikyo and that Damn wolf have ta do with this?"

"Think about it... how are soul collectors appearing after all these years if she's supposed to be dead?"

"Don't know, but I don't doubt for a second that Naraku has something to do with this"

"Ye, remember Inuyasha, you thought Kikyo was dead once before. Naraku did that as well"

'Yeah everything about Kikyo reminds me of Naraku'

"Let's just hope Naraku hasn't gained any new powers without our knowledge"

After everything had settled down Inuyasha moved away from the others. He tried to clear his head, even get Kagome out of his mind. But to all his attempts to clean his mind Kikyo came pushing through his thoughts/

"Why am I thinking about her? After all these years... why now?" He shook his head in disbelief. "I hate this. Kagome would kill me if she knew I was thinking about her"

"Indeed, Inuyasha. I would expect your wife would be upset. Had she known her rival has returned" Inuyasha turned to see a pale and heartless face, the face that had belonged to Kikyo. To his Kikyo.

Well thanks so much for reading....I love you all accepts Oscar Well until next time.... To see what stupid mistake Inuyasha and Sesshomaru will do next..

well later day


	9. I wanna heal

man it's been a while well before we get started I just wanted to thank you guys so  
  
much for the reviews.... You make me feel so special …. accepts Oscar Thank  
  
you thank you…anyways this chap is really for Sesshy and our friend Rin so if you  
  
were really mad cause the cliff hanger last time you'll have to wait until next  
  
time… now keep in mind I still have no idea how Inu and the gang are gonna  
  
survive this I don't even know how most of the stuff happened I just know  
  
Sesshomaru's and Rin's part… anyways on with the show… ENJOY!!!  
  
Rin's body had demanded that she stop sprinting from the castle of  
  
Naraku. She hadn't gotten that far, considering she still had the wounds from  
  
before. A higher branch from the ground caused her to trip and slam flat on her  
  
face. She laid there for a moment, trying to regain her breath once more. Rin's  
  
heart was throbbing in her chest, as though it wanted to escape from her ribs. She  
  
turned over on her back, starring at the night sky and how each star gave off it's  
  
each individual glow. She remembered when she was little how simple things were,  
  
how at night she would gaze into the sky and connect the star's and see her lord's  
  
face. She thought only the stars could resemble his beauty and grace.  
  
"Man" she said to herself attempting to get up and lean against the tree  
  
that she'd tripped on. "How am I gonna face him now?" Rin held her stomach, for  
  
it gave her such pain even when she tried to breathe. Everything used to be so  
  
simple, how? In just ten years, everything seemed so hard now. Like she might not  
  
survive, and Rin knew it was selfish for her to say that she needed her lord. As if it  
  
were her own choice. As if he, one the most powerful creatures on earth, he the  
  
Demon Lord of the Western Lands and aristocrat Sesshomaru would choose poor  
  
and dirty Rin. The only thing she owned was one kimono and a hair tie. As if he  
  
would choose someone like her, when he could have any pure blooded demon he  
  
wanted.  
  
So why? Why had she put herself through so much pain and suffering?  
  
Why did she keep telling herself that maybe 'today is the day' that he would claim  
  
her as his own? Why? Who was she kidding? Certainly not herself , not any longer.  
  
Rin would not allow her stupid hopes and dreams ruin her life. She had to stop  
  
dreaming that there was no way a Demon would choose a human.  
  
Sesshomaru hadn't realized how fast he was running until Rin's scent  
  
had faded. 'Damn I must have past her' Sesshomaru pulled back on his speed to try  
  
and get a look at his surroundings. His mind was in a blur and it was pounding  
  
against his skull. 'Kagura's spell must just now warring off' He shook his head,  
  
forcing the water out of his eyes. A sound had caught his ears, causing them to  
  
twitch to the side. "Rin's heart beat. She must be near"  
  
It wasn't long before he spotted Rin, hunched over and sobbing. Her head  
  
was burred into her knees. Rin's arms were holding her legs tight to her chest.  
  
Sesshomaru moved swiftly over to his beloved. He kneeled over her, on his knees,  
  
not caring weather his knees were sinking into the wet and soggy ground. He  
  
wanted to whisper to her, hush her into sleep. Sesshomaru wanted so badly to tell  
  
her that it was going to be alright, even if he didn't know if would.  
  
It was until Rin looked up did he say anything "Rin, I"  
Before another word escaped his lips, Rin threw her arms around him.  
  
And he the great demon lord excepted her embrace. Sesshomaru could feel her  
  
heart pounding into his own chest. "I am sorry Sesshomaru... I am so sorr"  
"Don't you even say that. You know it's not your fault. Please Rin, forgive  
  
me" Rin as well wanted to say something she never would. She wanted to tell him  
  
not to hurt her anymore, and if he wanted her than he was more than welcomed to  
  
take her. Though she kept quite, the smell of Sesshomaru was enough to make her  
  
heart go back to it's normal beats. And yet at the same time, one glance at him  
  
made her whole body quiver and fall.  
  
"Sesshomaru.... are you, I mean, is Kagura your"  
"No. I have no feelings for her, if that's what your asking"  
Those words, those truthful and faithful words sounded as though he was  
  
truly upset if she thought otherwise. "Rin?"  
"Hmm?" Sesshomaru sat her against the tree that she was resting on  
  
before. "What is it?" Then a burning fell through her legs, Rin looked down at her  
  
bruised and bloody legs. Lashes everywhere, it seemed she had not one inch of  
  
pale skin, for at this point it was all covered in blood.  
  
It hadn't occurred to him until now that Tenseiga was not at his sash like it  
  
should have been. Nor was Tokijin. 'Damnit all, why did I forget them both?' There  
  
wasn't time to go and retrieve them, considering the bleeding would not seize in his  
  
absence. There was only one other method that he could refer to.  
"Rin...I am going to heal your legs. But since Tenseiga is not with me I  
  
will have to do it myself."  
"Okay" she said slowly "What is it you have to do?"  
"I don't want you to be alarmed, you must remain clam. Do you  
  
understand?" She nodded. "Just relax" was the last piece of advice that he had given  
  
to her before he went to his healing. Sesshomaru kneeled further down to the  
  
ground, taking one of her legs into his hold. He drew a deep breath and slid his  
  
tongue across one of her lashes.  
  
The saliva in his mouth would enable her to heal faster than with any  
  
bandage. His warm tongue came to each and every cut on her body, slowly glazing  
  
over it, making it so she felt no burning, none but from the heat of his mouth. Rin  
  
slid a hand down to his ear, combing her fingers into his sliver locks.  
  
Accompanied by his tongue, Sesshomaru's lips fell on each wound and kissed it,  
  
and taking it into a suck.  
  
Her body was reacting without her consent, exploding time and time  
  
over. Releasing the creamy substance from her body with her legs still spread.  
  
Sesshomaru laughed to himself, he found it amusing how she tried to hide it from  
  
him. With Rin's rough drawn hand, she pulled Sesshomaru toward her inner thigh.  
  
He took her up on this offer, kissing the skin not inches from her womanhood.  
  
She wanted to scream, with all this 'healing' going on it was more like  
  
pleasure, and Rin couldn't have asked it from a better person than her lord. There  
  
was such a rush flowing in her body, not to mention where Sesshomaru's mouth  
  
was. He drew his tongue slow, wanting her to beg for more, he wanted her to yell  
  
his name and plead until her voice would allow it.  
  
However, as much as Sesshomaru wanted to continue his actions,  
  
another presence came to his attention. His head lifted from his movements. "What is it?" Sesshomaru silenced her with his hand on her mouth. "Not another word" Out of humor Rin licked his palm, causing him to turn  
  
to her and smile. It was moments of this silence until he opened his eyes once  
  
more. "Stay here, don't move not even an inch. I am going to retrieve Tenseiga and  
  
Tokijin. I wont be long, stay silent and low, understand?" She nodded and  
  
Sesshomaru removed his hand from her mouth, trusting she wouldn't say a word.  
  
Okay enough with the love fest... Sorry if that was bad it's kinda my  
  
second lemon that I have posted... so don't be to harsh... thank you for readin... until  
  
next time this is sesshyblueyes signing out... 


	10. A reason to kill Naraku

I know long time no see

As Sesshomaru raced back to Naraku's castle he found a difference in his actions. Had that been the Sesshoamru ten years ago,  
'healing' Rin he'd of slapped himself. Even five years would have been enough pride to swallow for that little stunt. It was now that he finally had seen what his brother saw so long ago. That humans were not inferior, they were not usless creatures put on this earth to die whenever a demon slaughtered them with a single flick of their claws.

He could now see that they too, thought on their own. A human could carry the capacity of a thought or descion. He shook his head in disbleif, 'Have I really been so blind?' Then, out of nowhere a corrupted thought came sliping into his mind. 'What about Rin? Is she,  
will she become...my mate? That little girl I met ten years just previous? The little girl I had tried so hard to raise into a dignifed woman? Will she, a human become the demon lord's, lord of the Western lands, will this woman become my woman?'

All of these thoughts were hurting his mind, the fact of leaving Rin alone. When he had told her not to go running off by herself not more than a day ago. 'I am condricting myself again' Though he realized this when he even concidered taking a HUMAN with him on his journies.  
It was hard for him to think about nothing but her, and it was so strange for him to think of something other than power. So how, had a human girl made it different? A peseant girl, changed a rich demon lord.  
Not changed, converted. He was a completely different person from before.  
All that mattered was Rin's and whenever he felt inclined, Jakkens safety. He had changed. 'Even Ah-Une had changed, they now refused to touch meat.'

"Kikyo? Kikyo is that you?" He moved to hug his once lover, his once priestest, his once Kikyo. Though she declined his invite by backing away from his arms wide open. "Kikyo? But I thought that yo-"

"It seems you thought a lot of things, eh Inuyasha"  
"But, how is this possible? It must be one of Naraku's"  
"Naraku? Ah yes, you refer to Onigumo"  
"Onigumo? But I don't"  
"I don't expect you to understand" Inuyasha was growing upset with Kikyo and how she kept cutting him off, but he let her continue with her explanation. "It was Onigumo who desired my revial" she closed her eyes for a moment "Onigumo is stronger than Naraku is led to believe.  
He controls his will, and Naraku cannot deney that in itself."

"Onigmo? He revived you from the dead"  
"In a way" she said opening her eyes "Naraku killed me and Onigumo brought me to life" Inuyasha released a grunt and tried to look away from Kikyo. Kikyo put an icy hand to his cheek, pulling his eyes to her.

"So why come here? Why did you seek me?" Kikyo let out a laugh and dropped her hand. "Kikyo I...I wish things could be different"  
"Why? So you could have me instead of that useless girl"  
"NO!" He snapped "I love Kagome, I just wish you didn't hate her or me, I once thought that you would bare my children I admit, but now I wouldn't have it any other way"  
"So, Kagome got knocked up?" She replyed with such hatred and the freezing breath comming from her mouth. "How dare you!" Inuyasha yelled finally taking a step back into the sacred tree.  
"Hai, Inuyasha, 6o years ago, you and I stood here. When you gave your heart to the Shikion no Tama, and shut it down from me"  
"You and I were betrayed"  
"Yes. If only I had a bow, then it could begin again"  
"You think this is a game Kikyo"  
Her eyes narrowed and Kikyo's eyes moved away from Inuyasha against the tree. "I can feel a jewl shard..." Kikyo's weak and slow heart, accelerated when the sound of wind was broken and a single arrow came between Kikyo and Inuyasha. "Damn right, and IT'S MY JEWL SHARD"  
"Kagome?" The new protector of the Shikion no Tama stood with her bow to the side and another arrow loaded. Kagome's arm was pulled back and fingers curled around the string, still feeling the feathers against her knuckels. "Stay away from INUYASHA!" "Go ahead, release the arrow. I bid you" Kikyo said with such confidence and such hope that she wouldn't and that Kagome's human nature would force her to drop her gaurd.  
"Kikyo...I'll shoot. Back off"  
"Do it!" A wicked smile, was slowly fading as yet another presnace came into motion. Kikyo's eyes moved over to the tree where Inuyasha was inprisoined for so long, by none other than her hands. "I think I'll take my leave." Her gaze completely met Inuyasha's. Her cold and heartless eyes that were so like yet unlike his Kagome's. "It seems you have much bigger problems then me and Naraku"

"Kikyo? What are you talkin 'bout?" Though he recived no answer from her. The 50 year old priestest allowed her soul collecters to carry her into the darkness of the night.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome finally let down her gaurd "Inuyasha, are you alright?" The half demon remained montionless and total abliss to her.  
"ARGH!!!! INUYASHA, SIT BOY!!!!!" and he turned his attention to her as she continued to unleash her rath upon him and how he had ignored her.  
"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT"

"Kagome!" "Ah Sango your just in time"  
"For what?" "So you were the other person Kikyo"  
"Huh? Wait a minute, Kikyo was here?" A red blush fell over Kagome's cheeks while Sango kneeled down to Inuyasha to see if she had perminatly damaged him. "I should have known by the postion he is in"

MeanWhile

When Sesshomaru finally came to a hualt in his race to Naraku's castle, his golden eyes fell upon the lovely Kagura. In her hands were his most valued weapons. She held Tokijin by end of the string tied and looped in the hole of his handle. It was wraped in her finger, as she twirled it around, having the very tip barely scrape the ground. While Tensegia was safely in her sash, on the right side of her hip.

"You want your swords? Come and take them!" A huge wind came for him, pushing Sesshomaru back into the very entrence of Naraku's home.  
"Kagura! I am in no mood to fight with you. Hand over MY weapons"  
The demon smiled and put her fan to her lips, "Your a strong demon why do you need them?"

"I grow tired of your questions, release them or I'll have to kill you otherwise"

"You wouldn't kill a lady, would you? You certainly saved one"  
His eyes narrowed in discust and total distrust in the woman who held his only chances of survival. Sesshoamru hated to admit it, but it was true. His demonic powers alone couldn't save him. Those swords were everything. "What do you want?"

"Now you understand, I want one thing from you."

"Let me guess, to destroy Naraku"

"Correct, destroy Naraku and I'll give you your weapons back"

"Why should I kill him when I can kill you?"

"I suppose you don't know then"

"Know what?"

"Do you recall when Naraku stole that girl's voice away?"

"I try to forget, but yes, what of it?"

"He didn't just take her voice, but he gave her something in exchange"

"Something that would prevent me from destroying you, I prsume?"

"That all depends"

"On what, just tell me everything and perhaps I'll concider your needs"

"Fine, when Naraku did take her voice, temperoarly, he injected a poision inside of her body. Now do you understand?"

"Hmp, you are a fool if you believe that much. All I have to do is revive her with Tensegia, that is after I kill you with Tokijin"

"That wont work. Well not in the way you want it to"

"Explain, why wont it work?"

"Oh she'll come back from the dead, however the virus will remain in her body, no matter how many times you bring her back, she will stay indifferent and continue to die again and again."

"Damn you"

"So you have two options, you can disregaurd my warning or you can kill Naraku"

"How would killing Naraku help?"

"You see, Naraku made me different, I and I alone have the cure to this horrible poisoin. It's in my blood. And if he so desired Naraku could squeez my heart a little too tight and Rin's salvation would also die with me. So I ask you once again, are you willing to join the fight in killing Naraku, or are you just going to wait for her to die?"

It was a while before Sesshomaru answered, if he did try and kill this demon he'd be fighting for the same cause as his brother. However he saw no other choice, if he wanted Rin to live, he was going to have to fight.

"Where is Naraku?"

Yes a little turn around isn't it? Well that's my plot twist for the week I kinda got stuck on writers block so I am sorry if it sucks.... I am not a really good writer I just like making up ideas for stuff. Anyway I have to go eat Turkey now...tis Thanksgiving....and I must go now. Alright guys thanks again fer readin....by now 


	11. Sesshomaru and the Demonic Fang

(A/N: For those of you who were wondering...there will be a second part to this story...fine I'll give you a hint. Yes they all get through this but Sesshomaru has to deal with two girls now. And I am not talking about Kagome and Rin. I repeat TWO GIRLS!!!!! Perhaps that gives you an insight on what to expect... hope you enjoy this...'sigh' But I'll try and put up the next one real soon. Hopefully before I go back to school 'evil music' I am Alone...which is strange cause he's not alone....all well here take it and do as you wish with it....ENJOY!!!!) 

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha are you alright?" Shippo was kneeling down to his half demon friend. His dog ears twitched a little but his eyes finally came open. "Oh yer alive! Good thing I wasn't worried"

"Right." Inuyasha groaned under his breath. "Hey where's Kagome?"

"She stormed off a little while ago. Her and Sango went into the forest...hey what did you do to her? Yer still so mean even after you two are married...when will you learn Inuyasha?"

"Shut up!" He yelled striking Shippo harshly on the head causing a bump to rise.

"You strike your friends? Most amusing" To the shock of both demons Sesshomaru came steping out of the thick bundle of trees. Not far of from where both Shippo and Inuyasha lay.

"Shippo, get Testsusiga"

"Right"

"Hmp, little fox. Can you get to his sword before I can get to mine?"

Shippo's body began to shake with the utmost fear. The demon lord was more that six times his own size. He remained where he was, still trying to help Inuyasha to his feet. Sesshomaru merely scoffed at his brother and unleashed a sword. But it was not Tokijin, nor was it Tenseiga.

"Wha the? How can you even touch Testsusiga?" Inuyasha, confused just as his brother was. If he could weild it with his demon arm that would be something.

"Hmmm it seems that your sword is allowing me to grasp it...but why?"

"It is because your heart has changed lord Sesshomaru"

"Myoga! What the hell are you doing here?"

The small flea continued his explanation as Sesshomaru lowered the untransformed sword. "Your father wanted you to have the Tenseiga so that you could do good in this world. And so that it was impossible for the two of you to kill eachother."

"Whats that got to do with anything? Why the hell is he touchin my sword?"

"I am getting there. Sesshomaru wasn't able to so much as touch the sword before, but now he can. It is his love for a human that allows him to hold it"

"His love fer humans? Oh right that girl..."

"Right master, now Sesshomaru I know why you've come"  
(A/N: Since when does Myoga know everything? Oh right he always did he just runs away all the time! heheheheheh)

Sesshomaru grunted and looked at the flea resting on his brother's shoulder. He could tell as much that there were sweat drops falling from the tiny insect, but still he remained. This was a turn around concidering the flea always took off long before he drew Testsusiga. "Then do tell why I am here"

Myoga let go of a sigh, it was clear now that Sesshoamru was not here for a fight but an explination. "Right, your here because you too must fight with Naraku. And you've come to find out if we know of his whereabouts, correct?"

"That flea is useful after all...but yes I am here for those reasons. So Inuyasha where is the devious Naraku?"

"Like hell I'd tell you, whatever beef you have with him I'll take care of it!"

"I see, then what your really saying is that you have not a clue as to where he is..."

Inuyasha was now showing his fangs and growing frustrated with his elder. "So what if I don't know!? I always find him in the end"

"So then how do you plan to go after your wench? I am sure she's already gotten herself captured"

"Why you..."

"Inuyasha!" Another voice had joined the group as Sango came rushing to his side. Finally getting him to his feet Sango turned to Inuyasha and said "Inuyasha! Kagome, she was taken by Naraku"

"Hmp...damn girl"

"Hey whoa! What is Sesshomaru doing with your sword?"

"Thats a mighty fine question Sango, give it back"

"Sesshomaru" Myoga had finally spoken up again "If you intend to destroy Naraku, holding the Testsusiga captive wont help your situation either. Maybe if you two worked together just this once then-"

"SILENCE!" He threw the sword down at Inuyasha's feet, "Take it! I don't need your help. Inuyasha don't get in my way, or you'll regret it!"

There was a strange feeling in Rin's stomach. She winced in slight pain, as she held herself.

"Damn. I wish Sesshomaru would return" Her body was begining to feel weak again. But it felt as though a numbing had shot right to her head, forcing her to stay where she was. It was slow at first but now she was sure she could feel this numbing to continue it's journey in her body. All of her muscles seemed to give way and submit to this suffering in her nerves.

Her throat demaned release. Rin leaned over a coughed a bit, trying to force out whatever was in her mouth. It was a moment before she saw that it was clumps of blood she was coughing out. Her eyes widened and she took a closer look at it. She saw that it was in fact a purple substance, and it was melting the grass around it.

Against both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's will, the two of them both began to race in the same direction. Noticing the smell of Miasma in the forest.

"I told you I don't need any of your he-"

"Oh would shuddup! I am not helping you I am helping me and Kagome and thats it."

(A/N: Yes they were arguing as they ran)

"Inuyasha why don't you go find that clay girl and leave this to me..." Sesshomaru took his runing to full speed and away from his brother.

"Did he just say what I think he did?"

"I don't know but this is making me sick..." Shippo moaned as he held tighter on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Where did you say Miroku went?"

"I think he went with Sango but I can't be sure..."

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder to see that Kairara and Sango were still racing in the same direction.

"What is it?"

"Wheres the Monk?"

"He said his wind tunnel was hurting so he stayed with Keade"  
(A/N:Is that how you spell her name??? All well)

"Figures" Of course Inuyasha's attitude hadn't changed.

Sesshomaru had managed to retrive both Tenseiga and Tokijin but what Kagura had warned him about still pushed at his mind. How could he trust her? What if this was all just a trick? Like before. But it didn't matter he had to do this quickly, otherwise Rin might die and never return.

It was bad enough that he had submitted to Kagura's spells, but now he was doing her a favor. This could not end well. There had to be some reason why Kagura was acting as if she was uneasy about the whole situation. 'Damn, what if...what if this is all wrong? It doesn't matter I can't doubt myself now'

It was moments later that the two demons had reached the gates of the faitful castle. Both of them simply stood as if they were waiting for something to happen. Anything. But it was complete silence as Kairara and Sango too landed next to the demons.

"Are you sure Naraku is gonna be here?" Sango asked stepping closer to Inuyasha...

"Donno, but Kagura might show up...so either way I reckon we gonna fight"

"My your good Inuyasha" A woman came from the shadows, holding a fan to her lips. Hiding her smile and secrets she knew. Slowly out of the mist Kagura walked into the middle. With the castle at her back and the three of them to her face. "Your welcomed to fight me...if you have the courage"

"KAGURA!!!! You know I am here for one reason"

"Of course Sesshomaru, and you are welcomed to go ahead and fight Naraku while I deal with these people" Sesshomaru, not fully trusting her, raced past her and into Naraku's domain.

"No! I am not letin him get to Naraku first..."

"DANCE OF BLADES" A wave of yellow blades came rushing toward Inuyasha and Sango. By her words Inuyasha had far drawn Testsusiga and blocked the death trap she had set for them. And now of all times it was obvious. Sango tried throwing her large boomerang (A/N: Yes I know what it's called I just don't know how to spell it and I am too lazy to find out) to cut through the thick smoke of Miasma. This attempt went to failure as Kagura reviled her younger sister Kanna. "Kanna don't fail me"

"Yes...Kagura...I under-st-and" She spoke slowly, almost not at all. She held out her mirror to catch the weapon spining at her fast. Kanna was ready to return it at the helpless Sango that stood before her. The slayer remained motionless as her weapon was returned from it's refelction.

"Sango! Move! NOW!" Before the boomerang could return to it's weilder, the slayer had been picked up by the large feline.

(A/N: Bad place to end it but this is the second to last chapter so hopefully I can end this stupid story soon. Later dudes )


	12. You can't always get what you want

(A/N: This is the last chapter...so get used to it. But the second part will be posted soon enough. Oh yes and Rin makes a speech in this little segment. Damn I never actually finished it if there is a second part to it. _'Sigh' _All well. I have a discovery...almost every fan fic has the chacters ooc. Why you ask? Because no one ever states the obvious in fan fics...we're all too smart for that...At least I think so. Anyway before we finish this I don't own Inuyasha...wish I did but I don't. **There I've said it no one get mad at me...** Well thanks all of you for reading my stupid story...the touching ending) 

Rin forced herself in a crouched postion. She held herself just above where her knees pushed into her stomach. Partly because she didn't want to look at her arms and the fact that most of the skin in that area was purple. She wasn't sure why her body was reacting in such a way. Or even how. Her laungs tightend and now Rin was gasping for air. It was hard to see with her eyes bleeding clear. Her mouth was opened slightly and she wanted so bad to cry for Sesshomaru. But, would he come? There were so many thoughts rushing through her head. Sedgestions that she might not be strong enough, to survive the rest of the night. She wished so badly she wasn't alone right now. Even if Jaken was there with her, ranting on and on about how weak she was. It didn't matter, Rin wanted to hear something other than the rustling of the bushes around her.

She didn't want to look down at the ground and see what she had just spit up. Nor did she have any desire to look up and see what lay before her. So for the moment, Rin just closed her eyes. Hushing herself, trying her damnist to keep the little whimpering inside of her. Every time she moved even a little bit, the jolt of that numbing pain went straight to her nerves. There was a heat rising on her back. A burning that was mostly felt at her forearms and up her shoulders more. She wanted to race over to the near by pond and cover herself until she was soaked and the burning stopped. Rin tried inching over to it, but even the slightest of movment caused her pain.

It wasn't until she felt a cool wind over her back did she remember that not only was the pain bad, but she still had enemies lurking in the forest around her.

"I think I'll take my leave" Kagura pulled out one of the feathers in her bun and threw it in the air. It grew into a large, boat-like transportation before she sat into the dip and floated on.

"Come back here KAGURA! We aint finished!"

"Inuyasha" Sango holared on the back of Kirara. The yellow cat glided down by his feet and lowered it's head to revile Myoga.

"So you didn't run away, eh Myoga?"

"You should have more faith in me master..."

"Whatever...so what's up Sango why'd ya stop me"

Sango removed her posion mask and spoke with a clear voice. "Kagura is leaving, allowing us to past to Naraku"

Inuyasha gave grunt and pulled Myoga off of Kirara. "You might as well leave right now, before you give me any false hope" With that the dog hanoyu flicked the small insect from between his claws and returned his gaze to Sango.

"Inuyasha, I know it sounds crazy but I think we should trust your brothers judgement and just follow him into the castle. He has to have found Naraku by now"

Inuyasha nodded and motioned for her to enter. Sango hesitated and swallowed, gripping tightly on Kirara's fur. With his golden eyes he spotted this with no extra labor. "Ya scared?"

"Well it's just, I know Kuhaku will be in there. And I don't know how I should approach him. Do I kill him? Do I let him go? What if Naraku comes back even after we kill him? How can we be sure that he's ever really dead?"

"Look, so he came back from Kuhaku's shoulder once. We search his body and cut off anything that looks strange. Come on, you can't go soft on me now."

Sango knew that he was only trying to help. And for some reason she felt better when he said that. He seemed sure that they would get him here and now. And she wasn't sure if it was his brother that brought on his detirmentation or if it was that Kikyo was around. Inuyasha's nose twitched and turned around.

"Sango, I can smell Miroku"

"Wha but he said that his wind tunnel wa-"

Just then "SANGO!" The slayer looked at the demon and gave in to defeat. It was Miroku's voice alright. And he was running straight for them.

The two of them saved him the trouble and met him half way. "Hey the wife tells me that yer tunnel was broken"

It took him a while to catch his breath but he answered all the same "It wasn't broken. And I just saw Kagura heading in the other direction. She totally saw me but went right past me"

"Huh? Does that mean that she's-"

"Looking for something else? I don't know. But the Saimyosho are everywhere...so I can't use my wind tunnel anyways."

"So why the hell did you come? Your not useful otherwise" (A/N: Saimyosho are the posion insects...for those of you who don't know. I realize they are saying it in the show more offten now...)

The monk decided to ignor Inuyasha's eariler coment and continue "Is that an illousion? Or is it real?"

"I guess, Sesshomaru went and charged right in"

"Really? He's here?" Miroku now was terrified to tell Inuyasha the more bad news ahead.

"Alright monk. Tell me what's wrong!?!"

"Well Koga's back. And he's not too happy about the whole situation"

"That stupid wolf! I'll bet any minute he'll come stormin in here like a big ido-"

**"KAGOME!!!!!!!"** Just then out of the trees shot a wolf demon with his fist clintched. (A/N: I was thinking about that scream he did when he came after her in the Panther demon tribe...thingy I hope you know what I am talkin bout)

Kagura had been searching for what seemed like hours. She was getting nowhere and still couldn't smell or feel the presance of a human. She was growing quite aloof to the whole thing, to the point where she wanted to give up on her quest. But then, she would have to face Naraku some how. This was offically her last chance of survival. If she didn't come back with this human she didn't come back at all. That was Naraku's very words and he was putting the impression that he'd kill her within the second she'd returned empty handed.

With her new detirmination she continued to put her eyes at a downcast and find that girl. And wouldn't you know it. Not a minute later she found a small body curled up by a pond. That smell..._'Yes this is the girl. Theres no doubt about it'_ Kagura lowered her feather from above the clouds to soaring just above the trees. She treaded a while in the cool and misty air and decided to make her entrace. A rush of wind pushed back all the leaves and rippling the water not far off. She stood. Directly behind the girl, who was hunched over, holding herself. Kagura smiled at her accomplishments and stepped forward. Snapping a twig that lay dorment on the ground. She warning the human that she was there, and comming for her.

Rin knew that Kagura was behind her. She knew no one else that could summon such wind. Not to mention that every inch she got closer to her, the burning on her arms became much worse. There was no doubt in her mind that it was Naraku that had done this to her. So naturally when one of his**_ "Creations"_** came towards her, the pain came accedingly faster.

"Whats this? A wounded puppy are we? Kicked one too many times have we? Scared to die are we?"

"No..."

"Hmm?" The demon was surprised at this answer. How could a injured human faced with a full demon not be afraid to die? "There is no need to lie"

"I am not...I am not afraid to die so long as, he knows"

"Who knows? What?"

"So long as he knows that I love him. And even in death I will not surpress my emotions for him. Even if his are so absent on his expressions, I know that he has them. Laying dorment, locked away from any peeping eyes. But I do not wish to pry, only to open gently. Just so see what lays beyond. I must admit, he hides them well. It is so forien to see any type of change in his same calm face. To see anger, humor, joy,giult,pain, fear, even love. But I have seen all of those feelings. In the last two days I have never felt so connected with him, for all of these emotions were for me. He felt because of me....I've died once, and I'd do it again if only I awake the same as I did the first time. I asure you Kagura I am not afraid to die."

"That makes absolutely no sense at all. Your insane, same as the rest"  
Kagura lifted her fan to her face and opened it. Reviling the red slash that came over the rest of the bend. Only to show Rin that she meant bussniuss. "There is an invitation to Naraku's castle...wont you join all of us?"

Rin tried her hardest to move, to get away from Kagura. But she knew she didn't stand a chance, maybe if she wasn't hurt in the wasy she was, Rin could at least run and hide. But not like this, she could barely breathe, and needed effort for that. It was going to end up the same, one way or another she was going to end up captured and used.

This castle continued to grow. With each hallway came another. Pluging further into the darkness that was Naraku. Sesshomaru was going crazy. The half demon's scent was being thrown everywhere. He only turned or altered his direction uless Naraku's smell was getting distant. And when it did he began to lose faith that he would even find his way out of this castle. He was in a rush. The ultiment goal was to kill Naraku in time and get back to Rin. But Naraku made it clear that he was going to make that as hard as humanly possible.

Every turn led down to another corridor, even with his speed he wouldn't be able to search this whole castle, not with his time limit. And he did have one. He felt Inuyasha behind him, which pissed him off to no end. This was his battle and his stupid brother was getting involved and in the way. He tried picking up speed but it was futile. The hallways were narrow and he'd catch up eventually. Sesshomaru had been running at this rate for a long time. And now his armor seemed heavy and his weapons were pulling him down. Actually it was Tokijin that was so hard to hang on to. But it was the sword he really needed. Had Tensiega been this heavy he would have dropped it and carried on.

He still found the sword worthless for himself. Even if it had saved him, Sesshomaru could never bring himself to rememeber that. It was too much to bare to even think that he still relyed on his father after all these years. Much to the point he gave new meaning to the phrase "The apple doesn't fall too far from the tree" Sesshomaru put a complete hault on his sprint. Which gave Inuyasha time to catch up with his elder.

"What is it?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer for a moment. He just stood, frozen. This baffeled Inuyasha. He had never seen his brother look so afraid. Inuyasha just stared at his brother for a moment. Waiting for some sort of answer. It was then that Miroku Sango and even Koga had joined the rest of them, along with the feline. Sesshomaru's eyes widened...

**"THAT SON OF A BITCH!"** He took off running again leaving a very confused group.

"What the hell-" Inuyasha too stopped and took in the aroma that Sesshomaru had smelt.

"What is it?" Miroku asked pleading

"Naraku has Rin..."

Kagome sat against the far wall in the room she was long locked up in. Her eyes were wet and sore from her loss of hope that Inuyasha wasn't coming. It had been hours, and she knew he loved to take his time but this was serious. And was losing hope by the minute as Naraku sat only feet away from her. Teasing her, telling her the horrible things he had already done to Inuyasha. And that no one was going to save her. She never once looked up at him. She had a hard enough time listening to him. And it took all her will power to shove his words out of her mind. He had to be lying, there was no way that hot headed jerk would give up that easily.

"Oh...it seems we have a guest. Kagura you may enter" A mysterious door opened up from the wall just in front of Kagome. There didn't seem to be any way of entrance, but apperently it was a trap door. And now it had dawned on her that she was in the hands of Naraku, anything was possible with him. Kagura stepped forward with something dragging behind, more like someone to Kagome's eyes. Only her ruby eyes were seen in the darkness. She pulled her fan away from her lips and threw what was lagging behind her.

In between Naraku and Kagome was Rin. She released a harsh cry that had been playing prisoner in her throat for some time. She shriveled up in the curled up ball she was in before. Trying to force the pain out of her body. When Kagura slammed her like that, her body gave in to the horrible feeling. She continued to scream, her body hurt like hell, not only from the posion but from the carelessness in Kagura's throw. With a little luck Sesshomaru would hear Rin's suffering. Kagome put a hand on her shoulder and pulled Rin into her lap. Only to avoid Naraku's hit for her to silence herself.

Instead, Kagura recived the blow and she fell not far from the other two girls. "Are you insane?" He asked with his deep and husk tone that had murder written all over it. Though he smiled and turned to the humans. Rin was now completely on Kagome's lap, they were hudled in the cornner. Pushing themselves as far away from Naraku as possible. "Yes, do not think I was unawer of your sceam. When Kagura threw you, Rin you thought it a good idea to scream, in hopes that someone would hear your plead. I am afraid to dissapoint you...but no one can hear you." He let go a roar of laughter, throwing his head back and falling to his knees. His throat completely exposed to them as he showed humor in their pain "Only the dead can hear you my dears....only the dead. NO ONE CAN HEAR YOU SCREAM! Try as you might! I will be the one to sleep to your endless crys. And think of the sweet cutting of your flesh.Along with that brat inside of you" Naraku said pointing down at Kagome's stomach and how it rounded just a little. "And to top it off, I will bathe in your innocent blood that pumps your heart to fear! **YOU CANNOT GET OUT ALIVE!"**

"Your wrong!" This was the first time Kagome had spoken. Her eyes may have been full of tears and her throat of whimpers, but her voice was strong and that's all it took to get Naraku's attention. Even Rin stopped to see what it was Kagome had seen without her knowledge. "Naraku! You may have killed Inuyasha, which I seriously doubt, but as long as Rin is here, there is hope that Sesshomaru will come for her. So don't you dare try and seal our fate as you have hers" Kagome said over at Kagura who had finally gottent to her feet. "Don't you dare tell me that my fate is sealed! Even if you do kill me you'll never have the **FULL SHIKOIN NO TAMMA!"**

This was frustrating. Sesshomaru felt as though he was going in circles. And now was certain that Naraku was making a mockery of his dog sences. The only thing he was using now was his speed and his smell. He felt as low as a human. He was well aware that most of the time the only thing a human could depend on was their eyes...And now Inuyasha had invited half of Japan to come and fight Naraku. This was his job and he had full intention of finishing it. _'What is Naraku planning? He already knows how I feel about Rin. Theres no point in pretending. It will only lead to my down fall. So now what?'_

Every damn door, wall, and floorboard looked the same. There was not one alteration or difference in any of them. Had there been, Sesshomaru would have seen it. He was for sure that he was going in the same path over and over again. How Naraku forced him into that path, and got him to run around in it again and again still astounded Sesshomaru. _'How could a half demon put me in such a situation? How did I get invloved in the first place? How had Naraku seen into myself before I? How?'_

He shook his head, none of this thinking was helping, and Rin's life was ticking away every second. He had to find her, and fast. About when the other demons and humans showed up, did Sesshomaru realize that he wasn't the only one out for vengance. And if he wanted it to be only him after Naraku, he'd have to kill all of them. Inuyasha, Koga, Sango, and Miroku. The little fox and cat were nothing to worry about, but he wasn't up for destroying them all. And he knew he couldn't in his current condition.

"Don't underestimate Naraku. He may be a half demon but he's stronger than you think. You can't take him on by yerself. So don't try it."

"Am I the only one who see's that we are all going around in circles?"

Koga stepped in front of Inuyasha "Na, I am glad someones gotta good nose other than myself." His tone was cocky and smooth.

"Fine...then I shall end this" The others stood back as Sesshomaru's aura began to grow, rapidly. His fist was in a ball and his fangs were showing. Even his eyes were not the soft gold anymore. They turned into a blood red with the iris becoming his entire eye. Inuyasha put a hand by his sword. He waited for any type of signal that showed Sesshomaru was out of control. His mouth was clamped down, only having his two front fangs come over the rest.

"Is he transforming?" Sango asked, tieing back her slayers mask.

"I don't know...but he looks pissed" Koga said a little more uneasy than before. Inuyasha still hadn't said a word. His eyes narrowed, almost not impressed with what his elder was doing. The grip around his sword tightend, Testsusiga was pulsing like crazy. Inisting that he unleash it and slay his brother before he became anymore of a problem. But for some reason, he trusted his judgement, so he continued to wait. Though it seemed as though Sesshomaru was going through a painful transformation than what Inuyasha had in mind. Inuyasha let loose a growl, to show that he was ready to take on his elder if nessisacery. He hopped that Sesshomaru heard it, or at the very least saw it in his eyes. The golden eyes they shared with fury and love towards their humans. And now it was clear they even shared the same red eyes, that took control of them when their senisble thinking was pushed out of perspective.

"Get on with it!" Inuyasha barked. But Sesshomaru was not about to obey his brother and stop what his body was acting on. He allowed his body to do is biding. The pain was nothing and could get through it so long as his mind was still his own. He couldn't see anything at all. Only felt his aura rising, growing stronger with each grunt and breath he took to survive. In the back of his mind, the anger continued to push on his body, but he was not going into his dog state. This was much different, a stage he was hardly aware of. The third transformation for a full demon.

Inuyasha was wishing that whatever was going to happen, it'd happen now, so that Naraku's death would happen tonight. He insisted that Sango and the others go find Kagome and make sure she was safe, but to leave Naraku to him. They all agreed, even Koga knew that he was no match for Naraku, well not alone anyways. And Inuyasha waited. He just prayed that whatever he turned into that it wouldn't be a mindless killing mechine.

"Never have the full Shikion no Tamma? My dear what do you mean"  
Naraku was indeed confused about what Kagome had just spat. She finally lifted her head again and faced him. "ANSWE ME!"

"I am from a different world. I left three of the jewel fragments in a jar on my desk in my room inside my house by the well, that you can't cross!" (A/N: I don't know if I explained but her mother and grandfather moved out...so now she's the care taker...okay I know I never explained that...too much well now you know)

This still had baffeled him. He knew she had three pieces but he'd figured much when he couldn't sense them any longer that she had given them to someone else. _'Is she bluffing? No, it'd be pointless to bluff now. She must be telling the truth. Damn! How had I missed this? No I am so close. I can feel it'_

Rin was now sitting up on her own, the pain was gone now but she knew that she hadn't felt the last of it. She'd never seen a human speak with such confidence against a demon. Half he was but still much stronger than she. So why was she so unafraid? Of course Rin wasn't afraid when she first saw Sesshomaru. Even when he shot up with his death drawn eyes, she had no fear for him. And he was blind to a reaction. But Rin didn't feel brave. In fact she'd never been more afraid in her life. Just by the darkness in the room frightended her. And now a stunned Naraku was in her view. He too shocked at Kagome and how she yelled at him.

Sesshomaru shot from his standing postion. Broke straight through the roof. He was breathing the fresh night sky and the star lit valley. He knew he was not the same demon from before. He even smelt different to himself. And it was not long before Inuyasha had joined him. It was clear that Sesshomaru had been right the entire time. It was merly one big corridor that streatched around in a circle. And now it made him more angry with himself that he had been running through that thing for hours. Inuyasha turned in the air to see what his brother had saw. His eyes widened and he too became more furious with Naraku.

When Sesshomaru and Inuyasha landed, it was a courtyard that held a lonely building with but a window. And Naraku, Kagome, and Rin's scent was all over it. Inuyasha had turned to finally notice how his brother had changed. The furry tail thing draped around his right shoulder, was no longer the snow white color. It was sleek and black. Even his clothing was different. Instead of the normal white it was a dark blue that covered most of his kimono. The yellow and purple sash was now the purple with black waves running at the end. The red blossems on his shoulders, had dissapred. But the most dramadic change was his eyes...a dark sapphire tone. It almost scared Inuyasha the way he looked.

Other than those things he hadn't changed. Strangely his hair was the same and his body seemed no different than before. So why had Sesshomaru even tried going through this transformation? He had to have more power behind the those deadly blue eyes. Testsusiga had finally stoped pulsing and relaxed. Despit the fact Naraku was near, Inuyasha too relaxed.

"What the hell was that!?!" He screamed at his brother. But Sesshomaru merely stood in silence. His mind fixed on that small hut the held none other than Rin. He felt her body heat decending. She would not last much longer. And in the back of his mind he knew it. "Whatever...I am here for one reason. And I am takin Kagome back!"

"Not before I do!" Koga said standing in front of Inuyasha and his drawn sword. "Kagome's mine mutt face!"

"What are you nuts? Kagome is with child! My child you idget!"

"A minor problem. I swear she'll be mine!"

"Argh! You were dead you mangey wolf!! I don't know how or even why Naraku brought you back but it ain't gonna sit with me!"

"Oh yeah....what 'bout that clay girl? What was her name?"

"Shuddup! She's got nothin ta do with this..."

**"SILENCE INUYASHA!"** Both Koga and Inuyasha turned to see Sesshomaru with his eyes growing darker and his voice with more anger. He was the same but different. "I don't have time for this and neither do you..."

Miroku and Sango stood back behind the other demons and their bitching. The monk slammed his hand against his forehead out of greif and remorse. "Wont they ever stop fighting?"

Sango remained silent. She shifted her weight and pulled her boomerang over her shoulder. Sango made sure that her mask was on tight and moved forward. "Sango wait!"

She ignored him and continued towards the hut in front of her. Sango unleashed her weapon, but shortly after it hit the building it came bouncing back. The house hadn't recived any damage at all. 'Damn, there is a barrier'

"Inuyasha!" She yelled back to him. "Naraku's got a barrier, you need to destroy it, now!"

"Stand back, both of you" Inuyasha said pushing Koga aside. Inuyasha lifted Testsuiga almost over his head, forcing it to convert to blood red. His own aura was swirling around it, Inuyasha slammed his sword to the ground. Sending yellow flames from the tip of his blade that just barely surfaced the ground. They collided with the transulent blue dome that covered the entire house perfectly.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome was thrilled to hear his voice and the sound of the Wind Scar pushing against the hut they were in. "Rin get down" She said pulling the smaller human down on the floor with her. Rin and Kagome held eachother until the Wind Scar passed over and broke the barrier.

"Is that the power of Inuyasha's sword?" Rin asked almost in a whisper, as she lay next to Kagome's round stomach.

"Yep..." A smile on her lips for the first time in a long time "That's my man"

Inside her mind, Rin wished she could say the same about her lord. Kagome held out a hand. Rin sat up and saw that Kagome was already on her feet and ready to go. Rin took the extended hand and pulled herself to her standing postion. "We better get outta here Rin. Before we become the line of fire." She noded and took Kagome's hand. For now Naraku allowed them to escape from him and join to their friends once again. And unfortanatly it was getting harder for Rin to supress her pain.

"Kagura...." He said looking over at his first born, she was laying in the same hunched form as before when he had hit her. "Go after Kuhaku. Bring him to Sango. I am sure she's missing him" Kagura despised that horrible grin on his face. How he easyly tortured this people for no apperent reason. How he tortured her. His own creation, and he acted as though she was expendable. But for her own life she did as she was told and went to fetch Kuhaku, the boy with no smile.

"Kagome!"

"Inuyasha!"

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Rin!" She stopped and rethought what she was about to do. When she saw him, her lord he was different. His eyes were not the soft gold she'd known the majority of her life. The lovely tail over his right shoulder was now a raven black. Even his clothes had changed. Was he really the same Lord she had just seen not more than hours ago? Those frozen cold blue eyes, the projected such power and anger. She was almost afraid to touch him, get close to him in any manner.

"My lord, you are.....different?" Sesshomaru looked down at himself. It had finally sunk in, the realzation of his converstion.

"Alright Naraku! Say your damn prayers!" Kagome was now safely behind Inuyasha with his sword pointing right at Naraku, who was now reviled in the dust.

"Inuyasha...Sesshomaru...even Koga has joined our little get together. So nice for all of you to come" He said as though they were all about to sit down and have tea and biscuts. Of course this pissed off the two brothers like you wouldn't believe.

"Naraku!" The furry monkey's attention was drawn by Sesshomaru "Why!? Why did you hurt Rin in such a way? Why did you posion her? What are you to gain in her death?"

It was that smile again. That damn curve in his lips that always made everyone who so much as looked at him, angry. He let loose a wave of amusement. That laughter...so harsh and deep. "What am I to gain you ask? Well the same reason I hurt everyone else I suppose."

"And that would be?" Miroku had advanced next to Sesshomaru, he was just dying to hear this one. The final mystery of why Naraku does the things he does.

"I do it to hurt all of you. To bring sufferage and pain in your lifes. To make you so angry that you will do anything for revenage upon myself. To be honest though, none of those are as good as the last reason I do it"

"Won't you tell us then?" Miroku was ready to whip out his windtunnle and suck the bastard in the dark emptyness that huanted his dreams even as a child.

"If you all must know so badly the reason I do these things is for....... The pure amusement of watching you. The hard emotions coming from your heart..and the hatred you poesses for me....it is very entertaning to watch you all gather and even acuse one another for my crimes. The human....and demon minds are so much fun to toy with, all you have to do is find the beast's weakness and draw it out."

Naraku squeezed his hand into a fist. And extended it out to the others to see what it was he had...Behind Sesshomaru was Rin, she knew that as Naraku squeezed his hand tighter the more pain she could feel. And she tried her hardest to hide her suffering. Holding back the screaming she long to release. She was not gonna let him win, **DAMNIT!** He'd messed with her mighty lord, made a muse of his emotions and she wasn't going to let him get away with it.

"Hmph, that girl is stronger than I first thought"

"What in the hell are you talkin 'bout!? Get on with it!" Inuyasha spat.

"Such fools I am dealing with. Something you should know my dear Sesshomaru...it was not I who injected your human with the posion. It was none other than my faithful daughter Kagura...she was slowly putting her blood into Rin's body..."

Sesshomaru's eyes shot down at Rin. She was in the same kneeling postion. Her hands holding her stomach and her head down. His face showed no expression in his new form, but inside he was screaming for her.

"Tell me...how is it that she-"

"Oh very simple....every time Kagura and Rin were alone together. Why do you think it was taking her so long to heal? You didn't honestly believe that Kagura was helping her did you? Oh no...only the blood of another pure human will save her....but you wont find any of those around here will you?"

"Alright I've heard just about enough. Naraku your going down"

"Wait Inuyasha!" Miroku said still locking his eyes to the other hald demon "I will do this"

"Na-uh! This is my job!"

"Too late...WINDTUNNEL!" Miroku stood his ground and pushed his hand out as far as he could. And Naraku was slightly being pulled in.

"BAKA! You think I can be defeted by something I gave to you? Eat this monk!" And just like that the large wasp-like creatures came right from Naraku's body.

"Miroku! Pull it back!" Sango yelled but he declined and continued to try and pull this monster into his right hand. **"MIROKU!!! NO!!** The posion insects will destroy you if you don't-"

"Sango dear...I love you" The vortex was now sucking in those horrible pests. It was even a while before Miroku could feel the sting of their deadly posion. They were flying right into him. He tried keeping his ground, but enough was enough and Miroku fell to his knees. Sango came rushing to his side. Just to be with him. He was flat on his back and facing the stars above him.

"Miroku...are you alright?" She wanted so badly for him to rub her butt and stand on his own two feet again. She wanted him to be okay, he had gotten stung before so why should this be any different?

"Damnit!" Inuyasha said rushing to her as well. "Miroku you idoit! You must have sucked 20 or 30 of those bees....now your useless in battle"

"Stop it Inuyasha!" Sango's eyes were full of tears, she was holding her monk on her lap keeping his head up. "Miroku hold on"

_**"SIT BOY!**_ God when are you gonna learn not to say things like that" However both Sango and Kagome knew full well that Inuyasha had not meant what he said. But he'd have time to think it over while he was tasting the lovely grass.

"Sango...please. Destroy Naraku...so that our son will not have to endure all of this...chasing around and searching for him... this evil person"  
(_A/N: I don't know if you knew but classic Miroku and Sango thing they have two children...twin boy and girl) _It seemed hours had passed before Miroku's heart stop beating....and he lay silent. No breath. No pulse. And no heat, Miroku had died, and Naraku was to blame.

Even though he didn't know it...Sesshomaru had too felt sorry for the girl. She was sobbing and rocking back an forth with her beloved in her arms against her chest. She kept whispering his name over and over. She was in denial, her mind was persisting that this was all a dream and none of it was real. But Miroku's cold skin was enough to even bring Inuyasha to tears.

"NARAKU! YOUR A SICK BASTARD!" Even without streangth Kagome could yell that much. How could someone any of them had barely met or harmed...how could he have the audacity to commit such a thing?

_(A/N: I am so sorry to say this is the end....yes you may all hit me now until I bruise purple...I PROMISE there is a part two...it does exsist....So I'll post it soon...but I am sorry I suck at battle scenes I don't actually describe the fight they have with Naraku...we just start where he's dead so get over it. Also thank you so much for hangin in there I have to type all of this on notepad... my Word doesn't work so I have no spell check....sorry guys...anyway I should have the second half by the end of this week latest....I swear....don't kill me)_


End file.
